Today is a Sad Day Indeed
by kenpachi-sama
Summary: Stories of the dark times in History. 9/11 and the Revolutionary War are up!
1. Nine Eleven

_"What did I do wrong?_

_All I ever wanted to be was a hero;_

_A hero people can look up to,_

_A hero people can depend on,_

_And…a hero that let "the people" choose._

_Where did I go wrong?_

_Was it wrong for me to support my people, and their very right?_

_Every year, on that day, my heart is in pain._

_Why is it in pain?_

_It is just another day, today, but not for me…and my country._

_On this day, this very day, I learned there was no such thing as peace._

_Because, there always is another person that will interfere, may it be a country, a group, or just a person._

_There will always be a disagreement._

_9/11 was my nightmare come true._

_And, I hope no other country will suffer the way I did when my World Trade Center*(1) (Twin Towers) and my Pentagon*(2) when up in flames._

_That is all. Meeting adjourned."_

America walked towards the door to his right, after he finished his speech, and left, leaving a flabbergasted audience behind.

Canada watched as his brother walked by and leave.

No other country was there to help America on that day.

Yes, they did help afterwards, but not on that day.

Canada was the only one to see him, on that day, go down on his knees and cry to god on how it was unfair to let all those innocent people die.

And, Canada held him, while he cursed to the god he believed in for so many years. America could not even stand the sight of Ground Zero*(3).

So, every year, on the eleventh of September, since 2001, he would go with him to see where his once beautiful Twin Towers once stood.

Canada soon ran after America. He checked every hallway, and every room, but he could not seem to find him.

Until, he went outside to the garden.

There, America was, laying down on a bench, singing his national anthem, looking towards the sky, as silent tears drenched his face in sorrow.

Canada kneeled down towards the bench, and hugged his brother, and whispered in his ear,

"It's okay. It's all in the past. It's over now. No ones going to hurt you now…"

America slid out of the hug, placed his hands on Canada's shoulders, and looked him in the eye, and said in a stern voice,

"You're wrong. It's only just begun."


	2. Revolutionary War

The rain came down hard, and it only added "salt to the wounds" in my situation.

I wanted to hold on to him and plead him not to go, but my bloody pride didn't let me cry out those two simple words that I was craving to say;

_Don't go._

My riffle was pointed at him, ready to shoot, yet I couldn't do it, even if I wanted to.

The cold, murdering machinery slid through my grip and fell on the dark, mudded ground.

"England…" America told me with such disbelieving eyes.

"You use to be so big."

My Pirate, conquering, and war memories all flooded back to me at that second he told me that.

It hurt.

It hurt, a lot.

Those were the years where I was strong, and could actually put mostly any nation to it's knees, like I did with my brothers.

I was such a fool back then, thinking I was the king of the world.

And, now, I know how my brothers felt when I struck them down;

_Betrayed_.

"America." I whispered, hoping that this was nothing but a dream that I will be waking up from, soon.

He started walking towards me, pointed his riffle at me, and was ready to shoot me.

But, then, he lowered his gun, ever- so- slightly, and yelled with tears, hidden by the rain, in his eyes,

"I'M FREE!"

He looked away, threw his gun beside me, turned around, and left with his American and French army.

When he was out-of-view, I graved my hair in frustration, fell on the mudded ground, and wailed to my hearts content.

I never cried for so long in my life.

I really need a cup of tea.

_Ha, _the irony.

This whole thing sadly started with a cup of tea.

* * *

Um, yeah there you go! Reviews are loved, no matter what they are, just go easy on me. Oh and the last line of the story, is a fact because when the British started taxing everything, the Americans got really mad. And, when they started taxing tea, they had it. So, other historical events followed after that, like the Boston Tea Party, which led to the Revolutionary War in the long-run. I decided that I am going to make a one-shot to two-shot story series on all the worst days that happened in History. So...Please, if you can, give me recomindations and reviews!~


End file.
